


Чудо-мальчик (в постели)

by Schuu



Series: Сердцеед и Красавчик [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Юмор, крэк, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Воздух вышибло из легких, показалось, он вот-вот задохнется. Суга так и представил себе эпитафию: здесь покоится Сугавара Коуши, погибший, делая минет своему парню.





	Чудо-мальчик (в постели)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle Boy (In Bed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926387) by [much_ado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado). 



— Чудо-мальчик Коуши! — не то застонал, не то выкрикнул Тендо.

При любых других обстоятельствах Суга бы лишь посмеялся и развел руками на выходки Тендо.

Но в конкретно данном случае — с членом Тендо в горле, пока Суга пытался сделать самый лучший в жизни минет — он едва не поперхнулся.

Пришлось отстраниться так быстро, как только получилось, но на секунду Суга решил, что умрет. Воздух вышибло из легких, показалось, он вот-вот задохнется. Суга так и представил себе эпитафию: здесь покоится Сугавара Коуши, погибший, делая минет своему парню. Он закашлялся, ткнувшись лбом в бедро Тендо, и с шумом втянул воздух.

— Прости! Прости!

Краем глаза Суга заметил извиняющийся взгляд Тендо и почувствовал его руки у себя в волосах.

— Я не хотел… твою ж мать, ты в порядке?

Когда воздух, наконец, поступил в легкие, избавляя от ощущения жжения, судорожный кашель перешел в ломаный смех и в постепенно начинающуюся истерику.

Он услышал, что Тендо облегченно завалился обратно на подушки.

— Боже, Суга, засранец, я думал, ты задохнешься!

— Сатори, — начал было Суга между приступами смеха, но не удержался и опять захохотал.

— Я уже восемнадцать лет Сатори! Только я решил, что кто-то сейчас откинется, как он начинает ржать.

— Ты нечто, Сатори, — хихикнул Суга, покрывая бедра Тендо поцелуями. Вскоре веселье перекинулось и на Тендо. — Ты такой придурок, я тебя люблю.

Суга подвинулся и улегся, используя бедра Тендо в качестве подушки. Но в следующий момент заметил, что Тендо больше не смеется, и быстро глянул на него. Тендо смотрел на него во все глаза, уронив нижнюю челюсть на грудь.

— Сатори?

— Ты… — начал было Тендо и на секунду поколебался. — Коуши, ты серьезно?

— В смысле?

Суга осекся на полуслове, внезапно осознав, что именно вызвало такую реакцию. И тут же подорвался, сел сверху и взял лицо Тендо в ладони.

— Сатори, я люблю тебя. Конечно, я серьезно.

Лицо Тендо приобрело растроганное выражение, он растянул губы в улыбке.

— Коуши, — улыбка превратилась в хитрый оскал, — это так по-гейски.

Суга рассмеялся.

— А что, когда твой член трахал мое горло, это было не так очевидно?

— Этих улик было недостаточно, — Тендо уверенно кивнул.

— Придурок.

— Коуши, — тон его смягчился.

— Мм?

— Я… ну... тоже тебя люблю.

Суга улыбнулся и поцеловал этого придурка.

— А ты подумал, что я шучу? Почему?

— Ты и сам знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю. Сатори, ты крутой, умный и смешной. А еще ты красавчик. Кто угодно влюбится!

Тендо рассмеялся непривычно сладко и весело.

— Ты очень удивишься.

Суга повернул лицо Тендо к себе и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Они ошибаются. Все. К черту их. Я люблю тебя. Очень.

— Почему я? — от едва заметной нотки в его тоне у Суги что-то дрогнуло внутри.

— Да блин, — выругался он, вдруг разозлившись. — Я их ненавижу. Всех, кто приложил руку к твоей самооценке. Ты… у меня даже слов таких нет, чтобы выразить, насколько ты потрясающий. Особенно для меня, Сатори. Я люблю тебя. И не смей больше сомневаться.

— Так точно, — Тендо опять улыбнулся.

— Вот, уже лучше.

Тендо провел рукой по затылку Суги и притянул его к себе за поцелуем.

— Так ты закончишь то, что начал, пока я едва не заставил тебя подавиться?

— Неужели у тебя до сих пор стоит? — хихикнул Суга.

— У меня всегда на тебя стоит, детка, — Тендо поиграл бровями.

— Как романтично.

— О да.

— Ну, раз ты просишь… — Суга скользнул взглядом по телу Тендо. — Не думаю, что мое горло сейчас с этим справится, но у меня есть много альтернативных вариантов.

Тендо заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

— Собираешься воспользоваться коробочкой для веселья?

— Еще как собираюсь. Предпочтения?

— Уничтожь меня полностью, детка.

Суга усмехнулся.

— Интересно сказано, Сатори.

Суга дотянулся до нижнего ящика прикроватного стола и открыл, широко ухмыляясь. Очень скоро на кровати появились повязка на глаза, наручники, смазка и его любимый вибратор. Небольшой и блестящий, но достаточно мощный и с большим количеством настроек.

Суга взял повязку, пока Тендо переводил взгляд с одного предмета на другой.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — с этими словами он забрал у Суги повязку и самостоятельно завязал на глазах.

— Ты меня любишь, — поправил Суга.

— Боже, да, — Тендо распластался на кровати.

Суга чувственно поцеловал его, и Тендо отозвался, изгибаясь под ним и жадно вылизывая рот.

— Терпение, Сатори.

— Коуши… — осторожно позвал тот.

Суга нежно провел ладонями по рукам Тендо, поднял их и защелкнул наручники на запястьях, фиксируя в изголовье кровати.

— Ты выглядишь охрененно, — шепнул Суга, усаживаясь ему на бедра, чуть выше, где бы хотелось Тендо. Затем провел ладонями по груди, пальцами задел чувствительные соски.

— Коуши, прошу, — взмолился Тендо.

— Мне послышалось, или ты сам попросил уничтожить тебя?

— Я… я пожалею об этом?

— Конечно.

— Ты — чистое зло. Ты — зло, и я люблю тебя, — произнес Тендо.

— И я люблю тебя, Сатори, — тюбик со смазкой открылся с тихим щелчком, и Суга потянулся за очередным поцелуем.


End file.
